


On A Second Glance

by Lopie_Black



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Art School, Boarding School, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie_Black/pseuds/Lopie_Black
Summary: Minhyuk finally moves in with his roommate and his floor's prefect is all he could ask for.





	On A Second Glance

“Kihyun, this is the last one!”

 Minhyuk screams as he enters the room holding a big cardboard box.

 Today is finally the day he's moving in his new room with his best frienemy in the general housing building of “St James Boarding School of Arts and Crafts”.

 According to school regulations all freshmen live separately in a building a bit further than the main campus, under the strict eyes of their homeroom teachers. When and if they make it into sophomore year they are allowed to move in the general housing buildings where the older students reside. And Minhyuk did it. He lived through the boring first year filled with boring classes of math and linguistics. And can now he start his dream-like high school years with Kihyun and their other friends. Attending more boring math and linguistics classes, but also art related classes while staying together.

 “If you don't bring your stuff out of the boxes and where they belong by the end of the day you will regret it. I swear to gods I am throwing away those damned boxes first thing tomorrow morning empty or not.” “Yes Kihyunie. Let me take a breath first cause these stairs killed me and will get right to it okay?”

 Minhyuk says and makes way for their room's window that looked right to the campus plaza. It was a bit far but he could see the big fountain right at the center of the plaza as well as the windy paths that lead to the different buildings and craft-shops that the school was housing.

 St James is located right in the middle of a mountain filled with pine trees, almost isolated from the rest of the world. It is the perfect place for art inclined young people looking to learn the basics of their arts as well as get inspired by the nature. The school offered classes in all sorts of art subjects like painting, music, photography and sculpting; while making sure the students got proper education at the rest of the normal subjects like math, physics, literature, etc.

 For Minhyuk it was a dream come true. He loved school themed anime and movies and it was his goal to spent his high school years at a boarding school with his friends so when the time came he begged his reluctant parents to let him come to St. James. The boy used his cuteness and manipulation skills and was finally allowed to enroll under the condition that he visits his home every single holiday.

 As promised after a couple of minutes of daydreaming at his window Minhyuk returns to his side of the room and starts unpacking.

 He sets up his gaming PC ,with his 4K HD curved screen and his top of the line 2.1 speakers, both of which he is very proud of, and carefullyplaces his anime and gaming figures at the glass display selves provided by the school. He finishes by stacking his books at the side of his desk.

 Meanwhile, a couple of meters across Minhyuk's bed Kihyun is decorating his side of the room. He very carefullyunpacks his 2 cameras and places the many lenses and diaphragms in his glass display. Then sets up his Mac-Book and personal printer on his desk right next to his many photo portfolios and books.

It takes them all day and only a sandwich for lunch but a bit before 10 pm their room is ready and all boxes are empty.

 While the both of them are admiring their work and the not-for-long clean room, Kihyun turns to Minhyuk semi-panicked:

 “Hey you went and let the floor prefect know we moved in today didn't you?”

“What? I thought you would do it.”

“No I registered us out of the freshmen building and in at the faculty front desk downstairs. You were supposedto go and let the prefect know we moved in cause you hate bureaucracy is what you said”

“Oh. Well.... it's nice of you to explain it like that to me Kihyun. Uhm...I will justgo and tell him now real fast okay?”

 And before Kihyun could properly answer, Minhyuk is running down the hall to where their floor's prefect room is and knocks the door.

 No one is answering so he knocks again. And again. And again until some sort of low growl and sounds of hitting furniture can be heard from the other side of the door which soon after opens revealing a tall, skinny boy with messy light brown hair and huge round glasses.

 The room behind him is dark and judging from his appearance it's obvious to Minhyuk that the boy was sleeping.

 “What”The boy asks coarsely and evidently pissed but Minhyuk doesn't answer. Minhyuk is frozen and speechless in the view of the tall boy with the thick glasses that make his brown eyes look bigger, almost like those anime character Minhyuk likes so much.

 “What do you want?”

The boy repeats and Minhyuk phases out.

“Huh? Yes right. I'm Minhyuk. Sophomore. Justmoved in today with my roommate Kihyun. Also sophomore. He forgot to let you know as we're supposed to so here I am. Not that I am complaining or anything.”

Minhyuk says somewhat shy.

“Okay”

“Is that all?”

“Yes”

 And the door closes faster than it opened and Minhyuk is left there. Still awestruck by the cute and handsome boy with the messy hair and grumpy voice.

 For the next couple of days Minhyuk is strangely quiet for his usually loud self and Kihyun notices that he always glances around the corridor whenever they walk from or towards their room.

 After Minhyuk's 5th consecutive loss at his solo match at Frontnite for the day Kihyun decides to finally ask.

 “Lee Minhyuk what gives?”

“Huh?”

“I ask what is wrong with you these days dude. You're awfully quiet, which is a blessing really but it's strange, and you barely pay any attention to your games let alone classes. Spill, what happened?”

 Minhyuk is biting his lower lip not sure if he should say but goes along any way.

“Say Kihyun, have you ever liked anyone?”

“Not many people but I usually I put up with you lot.”

“Not that. I mean romantically.”

“Lee Minhyuk did you fall in love? Is that what happened and made you shut up? Who is it? Tell me so I can bake them cookies.”

“Shut up Kihyun, I'm not that loud you're just overly sensitive.”

“Yeah whatever spill now who is it cause as far as I know you don't talk to anyone I don't know. So unless you're a traitorous friend and are dating behind my back, our friend circle is about to get weird.”

“Well...”

“It's Jooheon isn't it? God, I knew at some point you two would hit it off when you're always being that touchy”

“Please let me finish Kihyun...”

“Yes sorry got carried away. You were saying?”

“Do you know our floor's prefect?”

“Hyungwon-hyung? Yeah what about him?”

“I sort of....WAIT. Yoo Kihyun how do you know his name? His name is Hyungwon?”

“Yes his name is Chae Hyungwon, we're at the school's choir together. His an upperclassman and like really quiet. The exact opposite of you really. Is it him you like?”

 Minhyuk proceeds in explaining how it was love at first sight and how hard he has fallen for the boy, Hyungwon, but doesn't know how or where to approach him.

 “The choir you fool!”

Kihyun tells him like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“The choir Kihyun how didn't I think of that you little genius!”

“Who are you calling little you airhead?”

“I'm not gonna fight with you Kihyun. I need you now. When are the trials? We need to get me into shape. What should I sing? Is there a theme?”

“Tomorrow. We don't have enough time. A rock ballad. No.”

 It's a long night for Kihyun trying to keep Minhyuk calm and cooperative while the second one is running on excitement and stress over impressing the choir master enough to let him join.

Minhyuk somehow manages to be adequately prepared in time to get a couple of hours of sleep before it's time for the trials. Minhyuk arrives at the school's music hall and after registering himself for the trials goes to look for his best friend. While looking around the hall he sees the reason he's there in the first place. 'Okay Minhyuk now is your chance to make up for that not so nice first meting' he thinks while making way for Hyungwon.

 “Hyungwon-hyung hello”

Minhyuk greets with his largest and brightest smile but takes back a confusing look.

“Hello. You are?”

“It's Minhyuk. I came the other night after moving in to let you know?”

“Uhm..yeah sure Minhyuk I remember you”

But it's quiet evident he doesn't, still, Minhyuk isn't bothered. He did wake up the poor guy after all.

“I am here for the trials! Kihyun has been pestering me for a while now and I finally gave up.”

“Good for you I guess.”

The chat falls in a awkward silence and Minhyuk is struggling to somehow save it but the choir master calls for the applicants so he has to go.

“See you around hyung!”

He almost shouts as he walks towards the backstage and Hyungwon keeps looking him confused but soon after makes way for a seat with the other members that came to attend the trials.

 “Lee Minhyuk” Mr. Junsu, the choir master, calls out for Minhyuk to take the stage and sing. And that's what he does. He comes onto the stage takes a deep breath and starts singing the song him and Kihyun picked. Kim Jaejoong's “All that glitters”

 Sure enough Minhyuk is picked as a new member of the school's choir under the guidance of Mr. Junsu he attends the daily practice meetings.

 At first he is there only so he can get to know Hyungwon but soon he is drown into the balance of harmony the choir offers and he enjoys himself lots.

 It's hard to approach Hyungwon. He is the really quiet type and after observing him for a while Minhyuk realizes that he doesn't talk to pretty much anyone unless he is spoken to first.

 “Ready to give up yet?”

Kihyun half serious half mockingly asks him at the end of his second day at the choir. Minhyuk yet again didn't manage to talk with Hyungwon.

“Of course not. I just need a plan to approach him. Maybe a way to be put closer to him as well. The fifteen people distance between us doesn't help much.”

 And that's what he does. He sweetalks himself to Mr. Junsu into changing him place at the choir and he's put right in front of Hyungwon. From there on he starts casually asking him for help with parts of the song or simply turning back to smile at him.

 Slowly Hyungwon's confused looks turn into small eyes smiles and Minhyuk finds himself more and more in love with his floor's prefect.

 It's Saturday night and Minhyuk has spent over 5 hours in front of his computer's screen playing game after game of Frontnite. He is close to finishing the season's missions and he's on a winning roll too. At around 3 am he finally turns off his computer and decides to take a walk before going to sleep so he can clear his head.

 While wondering around the main plaza he sees a sleeping figure on one of the benches. At first he's scared and makes way for the security office to let them know but after looking at the tall skinny boy for a while he recognizes it's Hyungwon so he decides to go and wake him up.

 “Hyungwon-hyung...”

 Minhyuk almost whispers while slightly tugging Hyungwon. Hyungwon shifts in his sleep but doesn't wake up so Minhyuk tries again this time a bit louder and more forceful.

 “Hyungwon-hyung wake up you will catch a cold or something might eat you out here!”

He says and shakes him from his arm and suddenly Hyungwon sprouts up sending Minhyuk off his balance and almost causing him to fall but the last's reflexes make him grab Hyungwon's other arm as well and he balances himself again.

 “Huh? What?”

Hyungwon looks around still half asleep and confused of his surroundings. Minhyuk chuckles on the cute sight in front of him and sits on the bench with Hyungwon not letting go of his arms.

 “Hyung how could you fall asleep on a bench like a homeless person huh? What if something happened to you?”

He wants to sound as stern as possible so he tries to copy Kihyun's way of speaking. Hyungwon seems to be fully awoken now cause he goggles his eyes fully focused on Minhyuk across of him.

 “I'm....I'm sorry. I hadn't slept much these days cause I was up studying for this test and today after I was finished I just sat here and somehow I guess ended up asleep.”

“Somehow? Hyung that's dangerous. What if it wasn't me who saw you but someone else or even a bear? You could have become a bear's late night snack!”

 Minhyuk starts freaking out at the thought of a bear eating his beloved Hyungwon and goes on rumbling about the dangers of sleeping outside. Hyungwon, used to his outbursts by now, just lets him go on until he runs out of gas or whatever he operates on looking at him amused and with a hint of affection.

 After a couple of minutes Minhyuk's outburst comes to an end and he's actually out of breath.

 “Are you done?”

Hyungwon asks him half smiling.

“Yes”

Minhyuk answers him pouting and Hyungwon is caught off guard for the second time that night, but this time it's because of Minhyuk.

 The way the lamp's light falls on his blond hair and the shadows on his face together with his pouting. Something clicks in Hyungwon and he unconsciously cups the younger boy's face with his hand.

 “Hyungwon-hyung?”

It's Minhyuk's turn to be confused and his heart beats faster than it has ever before. Almost ready to jump off his chest.

“Were you always this beautiful Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon says as if he's seeing Minhyuk for the first time and leans closer trying to see him better. Minhyuk, frozen on the spot like that first night he knocked on Hyungwon's door can only look back at the guy he has been liking for the last couple of months and whispers.

 “I like you”.

 It's almost inaudible but Hyungwon is focused on him and doesn't miss it.

 He looks up to the younger boy's eyes that are filled with fear of being rejected and a small hint of hope and smiles at him.

 “Yeah I think I like you too Minhyuk”

 Hyungwon moves his hand from Minhyuk's chick to the back of his nape, draws him closer and they kiss.

 It's a light and soft peck on the lips but it feels so perfect and right.

 That night the two boys stay seated at the bench, across each other while holding hands and talk. They talk about their dreams, inspirations and goals in life as well as their hobbies likes and dislikes.

They get to properly know each and a bit after the sun rises while still holding hands Hyungwon walks Minhyuk to his room and kisses him again before they part ways. Thankfully it's Sunday so they promise to meet again later in the afternoon. After getting some sleep.

 

For Minhyuk his high school life is exactly as he wanted it to be. Perhaps even better. That morning he closes his eyes and is very happy to know that he loves and he's loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic so please let me know what you though! I would really appreciate any kind of proper feedback <3


End file.
